Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(-6p+6)-8(4+5p)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{-6p+6}{)} - 8(4+5p) $ $ {18p-18} - 8(4+5p) $ Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ 18p-18 {-8(}\gray{4+5p}{)} $ $ 18p-18 {-32-40p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {18p - 40p} {-18 - 32}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-22p} {-18 - 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-22p} {-50}$ The simplified expression is $-22p-50$